Altena
Altena is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War who makes several minor appearances in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is the daughter of Quan and Ethlyn, as well as the older sister of Leif. Being a direct descendant of Crusader Noba, she inherited the ability to wield the Gáe Bolg from Quan. She is also a descendant of Crusader Baldur from her mother's side. In addition, she is the granddaughter of Calf, Alfiona, and Byron, the niece of Sigurd, and a cousin of Seliph. Profile At the age of three, Altena was kidnapped by Travant after his murders of her parents in the Yied Massacre. She was raised by Travant alongside his biological son, Arion, and eventually became a full-fledged Dragon Knight with the ability to wield the Gaé Bolg. ''Genealogy of the Holy War'' Altena is first seen when she receives orders from Travant to seize Manster, soon after the death of Bloom at the hands of Seliph's army. While she initially protests due to her desire to avoid harming civilians, she reluctantly obeys and begins to assist Coruta in their mission. Once they reach the mountains south of Manster, Altena attempts to stop Coruta from fighting, thinking that she can convince their enemies to surrender. However, Coruta reveals that he was instructed to ignore Altena and proceeds to attack. After the battle, she returns to the capital of Thracia, where Travant expresses his disappointment caused by her disobedience. Later, during her mission to retake Mease Castle in Chapter 9, Altena encounters Leif, who reveals the truth of her heritage. Once she looks into his eyes, she begins to believe him and decides to return to Thracia Castle to ask Travant about it. Upon learning the truth, she attempts to kill Travant, but Arion interrupts her and knocks her out. After Travant's death at the hands of Seliph's army, she regains consciousness and tries to convince Arion to call for a truce. However, she ultimately fails and ends up defecting to Seliph's army, where she is placed in opposition to Arion. In Chapter 10, Leif cheers up Altena when she is in low spirits as a result of worrying about Arion, who has been taken by Prince Julius. During the final battle, Altena encounters Arion once again and successfully convinces him to defect from Grannvale's services and fight alongside her. ''Thracia 776'' In Thracia 776, Altena is introduced alongside Travant when they send an army to attack General Hannibal's mansion, mistakenly thinking that it is occupied by bandits. Later in the game, she travels to Tahra in order to give Arion's Dragonpike to Dean. She asks Dean to use it to protect Arion's fiancée, Linoan. In Chapter 23, she appears as an enemy unit who cannot be recruited or defeated by the player. Once Coruta and his battalion begin their attack on Manster, Altena leaves the battlefield. After the liberation war, Altena aids Leif in the reconstruction of the united Thracia Peninsula. It is mentioned in Thracia 776 that she is emotionally devastated as a result of the war, and for this reason, she is comforted by her loyal knight, Eda. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters